Aingeru
Aingeru is the main character of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Its the main hero of the game. His favourite color is Green and it makes him the Green Bracelet. His nemesis, Drake, is the Dark Green Bracelet and he has to fight against him. He's also appearing in Battle of Bracelets making one of the main roles of the cartoons. At this moment, he is the Dark Green Bracelet, and he's now the antagonist. Games Appearances ''Battle of Bracelets Series Aingeru is the main character. He is the first playable Bracelet. The story starts in Mountania Village where he takes his special powers. His first battle is against Drake but Aingeru ends badly. Ainhoa goes to help him and after the fighting, she makes a tutorial against Aingeru. The Green Bracelet is able to fight after the tutorial. Other enemies are Inferna, Garone, Alange and others. Then he has to take 30 Icons and go into the "Sunday Fight Tournament". He knows other friends who they will want to fight against him: Pablo, Xavier, Rachel, Elena... He also visits places with strange energy that by chance, Dark Bracelets are there. He has to fight a lot against them and try to disrupt their plans. One of the last battles is against Drake. It happens after winning the competition. They bet their bracelets. Aingeru wins but Drake carries out his plan. Darkreon gives Drake the Altair's Bracelet and the Dark Green Bracelet makes Aingeru a powerful villain. Fantentoys: Blast Aingeru will appear in Fantentoys: Blast as one of the many collectable playable characters, nothing else is currently known of his role. Personality Aingeru is intelligent. He always investigates when something isn't normal. When he discovers the problem he only tries to fix. When the problem comes suddenly he's shocked. For example: when Drake attacked him by surprise he can't respond to Drake. But then, he can react quickly for example when Inferna's dragon captured Ainhoa. He isn't superstitious and sometimes he think he's living in a dream because it doesn't look coherent that he is a hero with superpowers. But Ainhoa remembers him that it's true. He loves drawing. In his bag, he wears a note-book and a pencil and sometimes he stop to draw a bird, an animal or a landscape. He loves nature. He's afraid of ghost and it makes when he fights against a ghost energy bracelet he has a lot of problems to fight against him/her. Before being the Green Bracelet he had vertigo but after learning to fly he loves it. He swims in all the lakes where he goes. Powers Solo Attacks Combo Attacks *Green Flight + Turbo-Flame --> '''Turbo-Flight' *Tornado + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Tornado *Bullet Kick + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Missile Kick Multifighter Attacks *''With Elena: Faster than a Ray *With Rachel:'' Shooting Star *''With Pablo: ''Super Aerial-Hit Abilities *Flame Caution *Negative Zone *Scareghosts *Pyrokinesis *Bulletproof Gallery Aingeru.PNG|Aingeru ChristmasAingeru.png|Arend's Christmas Image of Aingeru DarkAin.png|Aingeru's Shadow Form AingeruB.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows Trivia *The name Aingeru comes from the Basque Lenguage and it means "Angel". *His birth date is based on the creator's. *He isn't the protagonist in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Angels Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Mascots Category:Alange's Things